Śnieg i płatki kwiatów
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Od Incydentu minęły dwa lata, a Harry nadal nie doszedł do siebie - wciąż żyje tylko dzień po dniu. Nagle pojawia się Draco, który zrobi wszystko, by odzyskać dobre imię w ministerstwie i czarodziejskim świecie. HP/DM slash.


**Autor: **el_em_en_oh_pee

**Tytuł oryginału: **A Mix of Snow and Petals; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (dziękuję :*)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**I [szara codzienność]**

W niedziele Harry wciąż zabiera ze sobą pelerynę niewidkę. To głównie nawyk – nie mieszka już w Hogwarcie od ośmiu lat, a wojna skończyła się przed trzema. Tak naprawdę nie ma powodu, by jej używać, oprócz chęci, ale chodzi o to, że on wcale _nie chce_ tego robić. To przywołuje zbyt dużo wspomnień. Co potwierdza, że to głównie nawyk, a on głównie tego nienawidzi.

W poniedziałki chodzi do pracy. Całe to bycie Aurorem mu nie wyszło. (Tak naprawdę nie wyszło nikomu: po zakończeniu wojny znacznie spadło zapotrzebowanie, tak samo jak atrakcyjność posady, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę śmiertelnych wypadków w czasie wojny i ich następstwa.). Koniec końców wiele rzeczy mu się nie udało. Owszem, ma nazwisko, twarz. Ma tyle pieniędzy, ile chce, ale żadnego celu w życiu. Tak naprawdę nie _lubi_ swojej pracy, ale to coś, co może robić, coś, co _musi_ robić. Poza tym pasuje do niego. Ma pieniądze i nazwisko, którego trzeba, by wspierać Związek i Komitet Ochrony Skrzatów Domowych i zdaje się to być odpowiednim hołdem dla Hermiony.

We wtorki bierze długie kąpiele z bąbelkami. Mówi sobie, że to dla odmłodzenia, dla rozluźnienia, za dzieciństwo, którego w rzeczywistości nie miał, ale w głębi siebie wie, że chodzi raczej o to, żeby przetrwać do środy.

Środy są zarezerwowane dla Rona. On nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze nawet dwa lata po Incydencie. Oczywiście Harry również nie radzi sobie najlepiej, ale Ron ma sto razy gorzej. Mieszka w małym, śmierdzącym mieszkaniu w kiepskiej dzielnicy, zapomina karmić rybki i rzadko wychodzi na zewnątrz. Gdy odwiedza go Harry, siedzą na kanapie i wpatrują się w zepsuty telewizor. Już nie rozmawiają zbyt dużo. Nie mają nic do powiedzenia.

Czwartki to również dni robocze. Zawsze w czwartki je kanapki z szynką. Jego sekretarka tego nie pochwala. Nie obchodzi go to.

W piątki urządza razem z Ginny piknik w miejscu, gdzie zginęła Wielka Kałamarnica, broniąc uczniów Hogwartu podczas ostatniego ataku. Jedzą to, co jadłaby kałamarnica, by uczcić to wydarzenie. Za każdym razem czują się absurdalnie, ale żadne z nich nie chce przestać.

W soboty odwiedza grób Hermiony.

**II [namieszajmy trochę]**

W żadnym wypadku praca nie jest zabawą, ale prawdziwym problemem jest to, że nie daje _spełnienia_. Każdego tygodnia tylko te same skargi, te same problemy.

Nie, żeby mu to _przeszkadzało_. To coś do zrobienia, a on _potrzebuje_ czegoś do roboty. Po prostu nie jest bardzo... Nie jest tym, czego _oczekiwał_. Nawet gdy przyjmował tę pracę, nie oczekiwał tego. To miało być coś innego niż...

Cóż, bezsensowna harówka i czerwona taśma, ma już tego dosyć.

Ale nie ma nic innego do zrobienia. Ma swoją pracę; zobowiązał się. A nawet, gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie mógł tak po prostu jej _porzucić_ – Hermiona nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, więc on nie może przestać. No i jeśli przestałby pracować ze skrzatami domowymi, nie miałby nic do roboty. Oprócz tego, nikt inny nie weźmie tej pracy. W dodatku to z jego pieniędzy utrzymywana jest cała organizacja.

Część niego wie, że ostatni powód jest najbardziej przekonujący, ale reszta nie chce przyznać, że chciałby robić coś, co przyniesie korzyści tylko i wyłącznie _jemu_.

Głównie chodzi o to, żeby przeżyć, dzień po dniu. Praca jest Czymś Do Zrobienia, a tego Harry potrzebuje. Rzeczy „interesujące" czy „rozrywka" nie muszą iść w parze ze _wszystkim _(muszą?), wystarczy, by coś _robił_. Nie nienawidzi swojej pracy. Nic do niej nie czuje.

A potem, pod koniec kwietnia, pewnego mglistego czwartku przychodzi do pracy i widzi Malfoya siedzącego przy jego biurku.

- Cześć – mówi Harry, widząc Malfoya kręcącego się w jego fotelu.

Malfoy zatrzymuje się nagle.

- Wybacz – mówi gładko i wstaje.

- Nie... - Harry rozważa to. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Malfoy kiwa głową, spoglądając na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

- Wszystko w porządku z twoimi oczami? - pyta Harry.

- Tak – odpowiada Malfoy. - Jesteś inny.

- Jestem starszy – mówi Harry. - Czego chcesz?

- Jestem teraz – mówi Malfoy – innym człowiekiem. - (Harry prycha lekko. Malfoy to ignoruje.) - Przyszedłem, by podarować pieniądze. Na te, ee...

- Skrzaty domowe? - pyta Harry, pocierając czoło. Nie musi wiedzieć, nie teraz. Nie potrzebuje kolejnego zagmatwania do wszystkiego innego.

- Tak! - Malfoy prawie triumfuje. - Mam trzy tysiące galeonów, które chcę podarować na rzecz skrzatów domowych.

Harry nie wie, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Trzy tysiące galeonów to... dość dużo. Prawie czterokrotnie więcej, niż Związek i Komitet Ochrony Skrzatów Domowych otrzymał w ciągu dwóch lat istnienia – nie wliczając w to tego, co sam włożył. Nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle mogą _wydać_ tyle pieniędzy...

- Nie wiem, czy przyda nam się tyle pieniędzy.

Malfoy marszczy brwi.

- Daję wam trzy tysiące galeonów. Możecie... Możecie odnowić sobie biurka, jeśli to aż tak dużo.

- Wykorzystywanie pieniędzy do celów prywatnych – mówi Harry – nie byłoby właściwe.

- Użycie ich, by sprawić, że wasze biuro będzie lepiej wyglądać, nie jest _osobiste_ – mówi Malfoy. - To promowanie lepszego wizerunku dla potencjalnych klientów.

- No tak – mówi Harry, a Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

- Wrócę później. Możesz powiadomić prasę, jeśli chcesz.

I Harry patrzy bez słowa, jak Malfoy wychodzi z biura.

xxx

Następnego dnia, u Rona, Harry rozważa wspomnienie o pojawieniu się Malfoya. Nie robi tego. Ron prawdopodobnie nie zniesie tej wiedzy, jeśli zaistnieje taka potrzeba. Prawdopodobnie.

xxx

Kolejnego dnia Malfoy znowu znajduje się przed jego biurkiem – tyle tylko, że tym razem po właściwej stronie.

- Potter – mówi. - Potter. Wiedziałeś, że przeciętna długość życia czarodzieja wynosi 37 lat?

Harry marszczy brwi.

- Nie – mówi po prostu. Nie wie, co to ma wspólnego z… Cóż, z czymkolwiek.

Malfoy kiwa głową.

- Prawdopodobnie tak nie jest. Przeczytałem o tym w „Żonglerze".

Harry ledwo powstrzymuje się od prychnięcia.

- Ty. Czytasz. „Żonglera".

- Och, tak – mówi Malfoy. - A potem tańczę z mugolskimi... rzeczami.

Harry nie wie, co myśleć o tym Malfoyu. Jest przyzwyczajony do kogoś, kto... kto... Cóż, jest przyzwyczajony do kogoś, kto kłóci się i atakuje, i ogólnie nie jest zabawny. Nie, żeby Malfoy był zabawny. Jest po prostu dziwny, co, gdy Harry zechce o tym pomyśleć, tak bardzo się nie różni. Przynajmniej _nie zabija_ ludzi, czy coś, a Harry jest prawie pewny, że Malfoy zabił kogoś podczas wojny. Dlatego właśnie był do niedawna (najwyraźniej) w Azkabanie, prawda? Za zabijanie ludzi?

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi, prawie-choć-nie-do-końca, za swoim biurkiem, nic nie mówiąc i zauważa, że cisza między nimi stała się napięta. Odzywa się.

- Więc – mówi. - Chcesz dać pieniądze.

- Tak – potwierdza Malfoy. - I naprawdę nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdybyś przy okazji zrobił kilka zdjęć. By promować mój nowy wizerunek, hmm… Dobroczyńcy. Powinno zadziałać.

- Dajesz pieniądze, by dobrze wyglądać. - Harry masuje swoje skronie. - No dobrze. Nie powiem ci, że nie możesz, ale nie zrobię żadnych zdjęć.

Malfoy pochyla się nad biurkiem Harry'ego i mruży oczy tak, jak zrobił to w zeszły czwartek.

- Nie jesteś taki sam, jak w szkole, prawda – mówi, a Harry rozumie, że to nie jest pytanie.

- Nie jestem – zgadza się. - W szkole miałem coś do roboty. - I może mówienie o tym Malfoyowi nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, ale Malfoy przez dwa lata siedział w Azkabanie, a wcześniej przez cztery był więźniem Zakonu Feniksa. Według niego (i Veritaserum), gdy wciąż był trzymany pod kluczem na Grimmauld Place 12, zabił tylko trzy razy – tylko w obronie własnej.

Poza tym musi pamiętać, że wojna się skończyła. I chociaż Harry nie idzie dalej, może być uprzejmy. Może. Usatysfakcjonowany swoim wewnętrznym usprawiedliwieniem, kontynuuje.

- Po szkole też, dopóki nie zabiłem Voldemorta.

- Przecież masz to? - sugeruje Malfoy, wyglądając na tak wytrąconego z równowagi, że Harry podejrzewa, że on naprawdę wolałby być gdziekolwiek indziej i tylko rozmawia uprzejmie o niczym, by Harry przekazał mediom informację o spotkaniu.

- Tak, cóż. - Harry przesuwa ręką po włosach. - To jest dla Hermiony. Nie dla mnie. Robię to tylko dla niej.

- Dlaczego sama tego nie robi? - pyta Malfoy, a Harry zastyga w bezruchu.

- Ty... Idź zapłać Angeli. Jest w biurze na prawo od tego. To i tak ona zajmuje się sprawami finansowymi – mówi szorstko Harry, wstając nagle i wychodząc z biura.

xxx

Następnego wieczoru dostaje sowę:

_H. Potter -_

_Bardzo przepraszam, że pytałem dzisiaj o Hermionę Granger. Nie miałem pojęcia, że nie żyje. Przekazałem darowiznę, ale jeszcze nie poprawiło to mojego publicznego wizerunku._

_Myślę jednak, że sprawienie, że będziesz bardziej obecny w czarodziejskim świecie to zrobi. Tak więc, zamierzam cię trochę obudzić (tak mówiąc). Uznaj to za prezent dla siebie i dla mnie._

_D. Malfoy_

Harry zgniata pergamin w dłoni. (Hermiona nie zasługiwała na śmierć, nikt się nie spodziewał, że zabierze ją mugolska choroba, to było zbyt wcześnie, to było...)

Malfoy czeka tuż za płotem przed jego domem (małym, przypominającym chatkę), gdy Harry wraca z grobu Hermiony.

- Co ty tu robisz? - pyta Harry, wchodząc na swój (malutki) plac przed domem.

- Trochę cię ożywię, oczywiście – odpowiada Malfoy. Harry powinien być wystarczająco rozsądny, by nie pytać, mówi ton Malfoya. - Jak wspomniałem wczoraj w mojej sowie.

- Ach, tak – mówi Harry. - Nie, dzięki. - Przepycha się obok blondyna do drzwi. - Czuję się świetnie.

- Nieprawda – mówi Malfoy, ale pozwala Harry'emu otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka, zanim wykonuje swój ruch. Zamyka za sobą drzwi i rozgląda się dookoła, zaciskając usta, gdy zauważa, w jakim stanie jest pokój.

Harry nie musi podążyć za jego wzrokiem, by wiedzieć, co myśli. Spóźnia się kilka dni ze swoim następnym napadem sprzątania, co znaczy, że dom jest raczej rozpaczliwie brudny (ale w końcu nie jest tak, że chce zaimponować Malfoyowi).

Po chwili Malfoy zaczyna mówić, wyraźnie bardzo starając się brzmieć optymistycznie.

- Jest nawet gorzej niż myślałem – mówi prawie sam do siebie, z niesmakiem oglądając zabłąkany papierek. - Domyślam się, że nie uda mi się przywołać skrzata domowego, żeby to wszystko naprawił.

Harry gapi się na Malfoya z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie zaprosiłem cię – mówi trochę zbytecznie. - I masz rację. Żadnych skrzatów.

- Szkoda – mówi Malfoy. - Skrzaty mogłyby trochę... Zająć się tym bałaganem.

Harry każe mu się wynosić. Malfoy tego nie robi. Zamiast tego mówi:

- To miejsce jest w okropnym stanie. _Ty_ jesteś w okropnym stanie. Idziemy na kawę, gdzieś, gdzie nie jest tak ohydnie.

Harry nie jest pewien, przeciw czemu powinien zaprotestować najpierw – przeciw temu, że jego dom nie był _aż tak_ okropny czy że nie lubił kawy. Ale, jak się okazało, nie udało mu się powiedzieć żadnej z tych rzeczy – Malfoy złapał go za ramię i wyciągnął z domu na ulicę.

Harry odzyskuje rozum, gdy dochodzą do zakrętu.

- MALFOY! - krzyczy, wyrywając ramię z uścisku mężczyzny. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Wnoszę światło do twojej ponurej egzystencji – mówi Malfoy. - Denerwuje mnie twój brak gniewu – choć chyba właśnie pokazałeś cień dawnego siebie. Ale myślę, że świat zauważył, że masz kryzys, a jeśli cię z tego wyciągnę, to _musi_ być warte więcej niż darowizna dla jakiegoś słabego funduszu dla skrzatów domowych.

Harry protestuje.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu _wejść_ do mojej _pracy_, a potem mojego _życia_, Malfoy. Nawet cię _nie lubię_ i...

- Nienawidzę cię – mówi Malfoy, oglądając swoje paznokcie. - Skończyłeś? Muszę sobie zapracować na nazwisko.

- Nie! - mówi Harry. - Nie zrobisz tego moim kosztem. Nie pozwalam ci tego zrobić, Malf...

- Nie masz wyboru, wiesz. - Malfoy odwraca się, wpychając ręce do kieszeni. - Już zdecydowałem. - Odwraca się z powrotem do Harry'ego. - Hej, przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym się do ciebie wprowadził?

Harry gapi się na Malfoya.

- Tak, przeszkadzałoby.

- To dobrze! - mówi Malfoy. (Najwyraźniej w ogóle nie słucha tego, co Harry mówi.) - Wprowadzę się rano.

- Zrobisz _co_? - pyta Harry. - Nie. Nie! Odmawiam. Nie pozwalam ci.

- Jak mówiłem, nie obchodzi mnie zbytnio, co chcesz, żebym robił – mówi Malfoy. - Przygotujesz dla mnie pokój gościnny, dobra?

- Wiesz – mówi Harry – mówienie mi, co zrobisz, wprowadzanie się i kontrolowanie mojego życia nie jest dobrym sposobem, żeby... wyciągnąć mnie z mojego dołka. NIE, ŻEBYM BYŁ W DOŁKU. Ale czy nie sądzisz, że to... Przyniesie efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego?

- Oczywiście, że to idzie w tym kierunku – mówi Malfoy. - Pamiętaj: muszę odzyskać dobre imię! Nic się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz kierować się zasadami, Potter, jestem pewien, że pamiętasz ze szkoły. - Kiwa głową, jakby potwierdzając to, co dopiero powiedział. - Ej, myślisz, że powinienem nazywać cię „Harry"? Jeśli mam pomóc ci odzyskać pewność siebie?

- Od kiedy chodzi o pewność siebie? – Harry na pół pyta, na pół wykrzykuje, ale Malfoy już odchodzi. - Do zobaczenia jutro! - woła Malfoy przez ramię i aportuje się, zanim Harry ma szansę coś powiedzieć.

Rozgląda się tylko, upewniając się, że żaden mugol nie był świadkiem teleportacji. Usatysfakcjonowany wraca do domu i potraja moc murów obronnych.

xxx

Chowa się pod peleryną niewidką przez całą niedzielę i nie otwiera drzwi, gdy Malfoy (a przynajmniej myśli, że to Malfoy. Nie sprawdza.) puka. Nie ma żadnych problemów. Jest pełen życia! Oczywiście, nie skrada się wszędzie, ale czasem musi zrobić sobie przerwę. Prawda? Poza tym nie ma żadnych problemów z życiem. _Bardzo dobrze_ dawał sobie radę, zanim pojawił się Malfoy.

xxx

W poniedziałek wraca do pracy. Jego sekretarka wskazuje jednym, niemożliwie długim paznokciem na drzwi jego biura.

- Pan Malfoy czeka na pana – mówi. - Twierdzi, że powiedział pan mu, że musi dzisiaj sfinalizować z panem transakcję?

Harry marszczy brwi.

- Nie, nie zrobiłem tego – mówi. - Ale, ee... - Nie jest pewien, co ma powiedzieć. - Dzięki.

- Och – mówi sekretarka i idzie w kierunku biura. - Gdybym wiedziała, że nie chciał pan, żeby on... Nie wpuściłabym go...

- W porządku, Angelo – mówi Harry i wchodzi do środka.

Malfoy czeka na niego z walizką.

- Wrócę z tobą do domu, Potter – informuje go. - Twoja sekretarka jest miła.

- Dziękuję. Nie jesteś mile widziany – odpowiada Harry. - To znaczy...

Malfoy śmieje się.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli, Potter. Lubię kawę.

- Dlaczego miałoby mnie obchodzić, co lubisz?

- Zauważysz, że rano jestem nieznośny, jeśli nie wypiję swojej kawy – oświadcza Draco, kładąc ręce na kolanach.

Harry milknie.

- Jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza.

Malfoy tylko uśmiecha się z wyższością.

xxx

Malfoy wraca z nim do domu. Harry nie jest pewien, jak (i kiedy) się na to zgodził. Prawdopodobnie około dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego razu, kiedy Malfoy informował go, że _naprawdę_ idzie z nim do domu i przez jakiś ciąg zdarzeń, którego Harry przestał słuchać, oczyści swoje nazwisko w Ministerstwie (Harry nie mówi mu, że to prawdopodobnie bez sensu, ale to naprawdę takie jest. Ministerstwo zdaje się kurczyć z każdym dniem, a wraz z nim rozumy jego pracowników. Czasem Harry myśli, że Percy jest najbardziej liberalny z nich wszystkich – a znając Percy'ego...) i wobec reszty czarodziejskiego świata. Malfoy lokuje się w pokoju gościnnym (małym, zagraconym pomieszczeniu; Harry używał go jako schowek na garnitury przez zeszły rok), a Harry idzie do lodówki.

Jest trochę zażenowany jej zawartością – dokładnie czekoladą i piwem oraz bardzo odwodnionym selerem i wyschniętym kawałkiem sera na jednej z półek – i ma nadzieję, że Draco nie odnajdzie lodówki. Albo raczej całej kuchni. Na jednym blacie stoi karton na wpół zjedzonej chińszczyzny, który jest tu chyba już od tygodnia.

Ale Harry przyszedł po piwo i to właśnie dostaje. Otwiera je, bierze łyk i idzie do dużego pokoju.

Malfoy siedzi tam z nogą założoną na nogę i splecionymi palcami.

- Nigdy nie podlewasz kwiatków?

- Ja... Co?

- A twoje półki z książkami są zakurzone.

- To książki Hermiony – mówi Harry ostro. - Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Próbuję rozjaśnić trochę twoją egzystencję! - mówi Malfoy radośnie. - Jak mówiłem już wiele razy. Czego wynikiem będzie mój sukces w Ministerstwie i tak dalej, i tak dalej, ty będziesz szczęśliwy, co uszczęśliwi czarodziejski świat, który będzie ze mnie zadowolony. Wtedy odzyskam moją fortunę. Jesteś gejem?

- Nawet nie chcę podążać za twoim tokiem rozumowania... _Co?_

- Jesteś gejem? - mówi Malfoy.

- Nie – odpowiada Harry. - Nie jestem. A ty?

- Ależ skąd! - mówi Malfoy. - Szkoda, bo to mogłoby uczynić uszczęśliwianie cię nieco łatwiejszym. Jakie są twoje poglądy na prostytutki?

- Ja... MALFOY! - krzyczy Harry. - Nie możesz oczekiwać, że... Nie możesz oczekiwać, że _uszczęśliwisz_ mnie lub _ożywisz_ – co, jeśli mogę dodać, jest całkowicie niepotrzebne, bo jestem szczęśliwy i żywy – _seksem!_

Malfoy marszczy brwi.

- Jasne – mówi. - Ty... Czy ty jesteś człowiekiem?

- Nie – odpowiada Harry szorstko. - Tak naprawdę jestem nieśmiałkiem(*).

Malfoy milknie, gapi się na Harry'ego.

- Jeszcze jest dla ciebie nadzieja – mówi. Harry widzi, że powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

Harry rozważa to, odwraca się i idzie do pokoju. Piwo smakuje lepiej w ciszy.

xxx

Nie może przestać myśleć o pytaniu Malfoya, ale nie jest gejem. Nigdy nie pocałował mężczyzny (oprócz Deana ten jeden raz w czasie wojny, kiedy obaj byli pijani, gdy wyzwał ich Seamus, bo wszyscy potrzebowali śmiechu) i nie miał takiego pragnienia. A jego brak związków z kobietami… Cóż. Nie szuka _seksu_, ma już przyjaciół. Nie jest gejem. Malfoy mylił się, zadając mu tak nierozsądne… Nie, tak _ignoranckie_ pytanie.

Zasypia, nie zmieniając ubrań, piwo kapie z jego szafki nocnej.

Malfoy budzi go następnego ranka.

- Szósta! Wstawaj, wstawaj, wstawaj! Pobudka! Potrzebuję kawy! Musisz poćwiczyć! ...Boże, brzmię jak mój były skrzat domowy.

Harry na wpół siada i patrzy wilkiem na blondyna.

- Naprawdę jest szósta?

- Nie, tak naprawdę jest szósta zero trzy – mówi Malfoy. - Wyłaź z łóżka!

- Dzisiaj – mówi Harry – jest dzień, w którym odwiedzam Rona. Nie możesz pójść ze mną. Nie możesz budzić mnie o _szóstej rano_. Po obudzeniu się idę prosto do niego, a on nie wstaje przynajmniej do jedenastej, więc gdybym teraz wstał, byłoby to _bardzo_ nietaktowne.

Malfoy mruga.

- Ja – oświadcza – wychodzę w poszukiwaniu kawy. Gdy wrócę, oczekuję, że będziesz ubrany. Wolałbym też, żebyś coś zjadł, ale raczej nie mogę tego oczekiwać, biorąc pod uwagę zawartość twojej lodówki – (Harry rumieni się) – więc coś ci przyniosę. A potem opowiesz mi o odwiedzaniu Weasleya.

Harry kiwa głową. To brzmi dość rozsądnie, więc mówi to.

Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy wstaje, od razu bierze prysznic i ubiera się (jego ubrania są pomięte, tak _nie może_ być). Idzie do kuchni, patrzy na brudne naczynia i prycha. Nie przeszkadzają mu _aż tak bardzo_. Mogą zostać brudne do czasu, aż będzie ich potrzebował – prawdopodobnie nie tak prędko.

Gdy Malfoy wraca, syka.

- Przyzwoite – mówi. - Jest miejsce na poprawę, ale na razie jest w porządku.

- Tylko w porządku? - pyta Harry. Malfoy to ignoruje.

- Co było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką jadłeś, Potter?

Harry musi się zastanowić przez chwilę.

- Curry na wynos.

- I kiedy to było?

- Nie... Nie _aż tak_ dawno – mówi Harry. Dwa dni to nie jest aż tak długo. Nie był głodny! (Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to najlepsza wymówka, ale to _prawda_, co musi się jakoś liczyć.)

- Mhmm – mówi Malfoy. - Dobrze. Teraz coś zjesz. - I kładzie torbę przed Harrym. - I to raczej więcej niż jedno coś.

Harry zagląda do środka i jęczy, ale jedzenie naprawdę ładnie pachnie. Wyciąga pasztecik i zaczyna jeść.

xxx

Ron radzi sobie dobrze, jak na niego. Jest ubrany, pije herbatę, a pustka w jego wzroku nie jest aż tak wyraźna. Harry cieszy się, oczywiście, ale tak jak zawsze nie ma dużo do powiedzenia. Wspomina o Malfoyu, a Ron tylko kiwa głową. Dopiero, gdy już prawie wychodzi, Ron odwraca się do niego.

- _Malfoy?_

Harry kiwa głową.

- Nie miałem dużego wyboru.

- Cóż – mówi Ron – w takim razie...

Harry znowu kiwa głową. Rozumie, co Ron ma na myśli.

- Przepraszam – mówi. - Wiedziałeś, że Malfoy nie miał pojęcia o... o... No wiesz.

Ron też kiwa głową.

- Nie byłbym zdziwiony – mówi powoli – gdyby Malfoy skłamał.

- To nie było podczas wojny! - mówi Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego broni Malfoya.

- Nieważne. - Ron wzdycha. - Cóż. Bądź mądry, Harry. Wykop go, jeśli, no wiesz...

- Wiem – mówi Harry i przytula Rona niezręcznie. - Hej, cieszę się, że widzę cię bardziej...

- Obudzonego? - pyta Ron. - Żywego? Tak, ja też. - Harry słyszy również to, czego Ron nie mówi: „Nie przyzwyczajaj się."

Harry godzi się z posiadaniem Malfoya w swoim życiu. To nie jest takie złe, gdy już przyzwyczai się do Malfoya mówiącego mu codziennie: „Jestem w tym wyłącznie dla nazwiska", a także, że musi być „bardziej rozbudzony, bardziej żywy, mniej... letargiczny, obojętny, wstaw swój własny przymiotnik".

Harry zaczyna podejrzewać, że Malfoy jest tu też z innego powodu. Pewnego dnia go sprawdza. Robi to, czego on nienawidzi, sprawdza granice (_W końcu_, myśli, _jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, jak Malfoy. Nie muszę przecież robić, co mi każe, czy coś takiego!_), zostaje w łóżku do południa i _w ogóle_ nie wychodzi z domu we wtorki.

Malfoy nie odchodzi, tylko podwaja wysiłki.

Harry nie wie, co o tym sądzić, ale kontynuuje ciche opieranie się Malfoyowi. Żeby zobaczyć.

Malfoy nie wraca już do tematu orientacji, co nie powstrzymuje Harry'ego od zadręczania się tym każdej nocy. _To całkowicie normalne,_ mówi sobie._ Wszyscy myślą o tym, czy są homoseksualistami, gdy ktoś ich o to zapyta._ Ale Ron twierdzi, że o tym nie myśli, Ginny mówi to samo. (Ale Ginny rzuca mu znaczące spojrzenia, mówi: „Nie, nic, nieważne", gdy pyta ją, co to znaczy – to bardzo niepokojące.)

Pewnego dnia późnego maja jego sekretarka mówi, że jest bardziej „rumiany" niż zwykle. Harry tylko przewraca oczami. „Piekielny Malfoy", mówi, ale nie wyjaśnia. Zaczyna go męczyć strofowanie Malfoya, ale nie ma siły, żeby go wyrzucić. Podoba mu się czysty dom, a Malfoy utrzymuje go w porządku (co prawda każdego dnia pytając o skrzata domowego, ale przynajmniej jest czysto). No i Harry nigdy nie odrzucał posiłku, którego nie musiał sam przygotować, a Malfoy był dobry w zaopatrzaniu jego lodówki (to jest, jak już przyzwyczaił się do „zimnego pudła bez magii"). Harry ma swoją półkę na czekoladę i piwo, Malfoy wypełnia resztę bardziej odpowiednimi składnikami.

Wczesny czerwiec: Harry stwierdza, że ma dosyć Malfoya mówiącego mu, co ma robić, jak to robić, i żeby był bardziej ożywiony. Malfoy instruuje go, by wyciągał miotłę i trochę polatał, a tego już za wiele.

- DRACO OCTAVIUSIE MALFOY! - krzyczy (bardzo starając się nie myśleć o drugim imieniu Malfoya, które go rozśmiesza). - MAM DOSYŚ TWOJEGO MÓWIENIA MI, CO ROBIĆ, BY SIĘ OŻYWIĆ. JEŚLI NAPRAWDĘ CHCESZ, ŻEBYM BYŁ BARDZIEJ OŻYWIONY – CZEGO NIE POTRZEBUJĘ, JAK TO WIELOKROTNIE MÓWIŁEM – MUSISZ PRZESTAĆ MÓWIĆ MI, JAK TO ZROBIĆ I POZWOLIĆ MI PO PROSTU TO _ZROBIĆ._

- Jestem pod wrażeniem – komentuje Draco. - To samo w sobie jest znaczącym postępem. Dobrze – ustępuje. - Posłucham, co według ciebie powinieneś robić – (mówi to sceptycznym tonem) – i może coś wymyśli...

Przerywa, kiedy Harry całuje go mocno, wściekle i tylko trochę desperacko. Jeśli Harry oczekuje, że Malfoy będzie zaskoczony, to się rozczarowuje, bo Malfoy oddaje pocałunek, chwytając dłońmi jego plecy (wystarczająco, by podwinąć koszulę do góry i, _o jejku,_ Malfoy będzie zły, gdy zda sobie sprawę, że nowa koszula Harry'ego jest pognieciona, nawet jeśli on sam się do tego przyczynił) i wymruczał coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak: „Od początku wiedziałem."

Jak na kogoś, kto nie jest gejem, Malfoy całuje mężczyzn całkiem nieźle.

A potem to już nie jest tylko całowanie: zęby Malfoya, które sekundy wcześniej skubały dolną wargę Harry'ego, przesuwają się po jego szczęce aż do ucha.

- Wcale nie jesteś gejem, co? - mruczy Harry, a Malfoy śmieje się miękko w jego szyję.

A potem Harry wyciąga Malfoyowi koszulę ze spodni i podciąga w górę, rozpina guziki drżącymi palcami, Malfoy też zdejmuje jego koszulę.

- W końcu. – Harry myśli, że słyszy, jak Malfoy to mówi, ale może się myli. A potem... A potem...

Harry zastanawia się krótko, głupio, dlaczego nie robił tego wcześniej. Cóż, _oczywiście_, Ginny nigdy nie chciała, ale to nie powinno powstrzymać go przed... przed... (_Boże, Malfoy, taaak_).

Później pyta Malfoya, czy jest hetero, czy homo, oczekując, że on odpowie: „A ty?".

Ale nie robi tego. Mówi:

- Mmm. Tak, myślę, że można tak powiedzieć. To znaczy, jestem gejem. Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się niezręcznie, gdybyś ty nie był.

Harry mruga.

- Co?

Malfoy odwraca się, patrzy na niego.

- Jestem gejem, Potter. Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się niezręcznie, gdybyś ty nie był. Chociaż cały czas wiedziałem, że jesteś.

- Nie chciałeś, żebym... Malfoy, nie wiedziałem, że ci na mnie zależy! I… I jak mogłeś _wiedzieć_, że jestem gejem?

- Zgadłem? I – Malfoy rumieni się – nie zależy mi. W ogóle. Pamiętasz? Oczyszczam swoje nazwisko, to wszystko.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, nagle pokrzepiony.

- Wmawiaj to sobie dalej, Malfoy.

**III [śnieg i płatki kwiatów]**

Minęło trzynaście miesięcy od tego kwietniowego dnia, kiedy Malfoy pojawił się w kwaterze Komitetu Ochrony Skrzatów Domowych. Mówi, że „w końcu jest usatysfakcjonowany ożywieniem, jakie pokazujesz każdego dnia". (Harry tylko przewraca oczami, ale Draco ma rację. Naprawdę zauważył w sobie zmianę. I to nie tylko dotyczącą bycia gejem.)

Ron wciąż nie czuje się dobrze, ale przynajmniej od czasu do czasu wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania. W ostatnią środę, gdy odwiedził go Harry, Ron otworzył drzwi, a kanapa nie była zawalona ubraniami. I doskonali w sobie szefa kuchni (a przynajmniej tak mówi Harry'emu, gdy ten pyta), czego dowodzi nagła obfitość świeżego jedzenia i wyraźny brak gotowych posiłków i kartonów po daniach na wynos. Ron to realista – mówi Harry'emu, że nie czuje się gotowy, by wyjść, że wciąż jest trochę zbyt zdenerwowany tym, co stało się z Hermioną, ale w końcu, może z odrobiną treningów, chciałby zająć się restauracyjnym biznesem.

- Mama mogłaby zarobić miliony – mówi Harry'emu. - Dobrym, domowym jedzeniem, czy coś. Ja chyba też bym mógł. Najwyraźniej odziedziczyłem po niej gen gotowania. - W tym momencie zaczyna cicho płakać. - Hermiona mówiła mi o genach i tak dalej – mówi, a Harry kiwa głową.

Wciąż spotyka się z Ginny (i nową wielką kałamarnicą, która pojawiła się pewnego dnia późnego czerwca) w każdy piątek. Wczoraj Ginny przyprowadziła też swoją córkę. (Wyszła za Zachariasza Smitha, ze wszystkich ludzi, i najwyraźniej nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. Ślub odbył się nad jeziorem. Wielka kałamarnica II była na honorowym miejscu, Harry pełnił rolę świadka, a Draco upił się z drużbą.) Harry kilka razy przyprowadził Draco, a Ginny Smitha i obaj świetnie się dogadywali – oczywiście, Harry i Ginny przewracali oczami i zastanawiali się, dlaczego ich ze sobą zapoznali. Jednak najczęściej piątki są tylko Harry'ego i Ginny.

Dziś jest sobota i Harry odwiedza grób Hermiony (jak zawsze). Po raz pierwszy pozwolił Draco przyjść ze sobą i po raz pierwszy planuje jej o nim powiedzieć. (Myśli, trochę rozbawiony, że to trochę jak „zapoznanie z rodzicami" w ich związku.)

- Hermiono – mówi, stojąc przed jej grobem i drżąc. Jest zimno, zwłaszcza jak na maj. - Hermiono, Draco jest tu dzisiaj ze mną. Ee... On i ja, zdaje się... - To trudniejsze niż myślał, zwłaszcza, że ona nie może odpowiedzieć. - Zdaje się, że jest moim chłopakiem. Ale – dodaje pośpiesznie – to nie jest zła rzecz! Pomógł mi, tak jakby. Pogodzić się z twoją śmiercią. Ee...

Porusza się i zauważa, że zaczął padać śnieg. Obraca się trochę i widzi Draco, który łapie płatki śniegu na język. (Niedawno odzyskał swoją fortunę i choć pozyskanie prawdziwego szacunku może trochę zająć, ludzie są gotowi uznać jego zasługi. W następny wtorek zabiera Harry'ego na przyjęcie w Ministerstwie. Harry nie chce iść, ale Draco obiecał mu „nagrodę, możliwie z tym czekoladowym, co kupiłeś mi na urodziny".)

- Jestem prawie szczęśliwy – kontynuuje Harry. - Myślę, że nie będę tak naprawę szczęśliwy jeszcze przez jakiś czas… To znaczy, nie ma ciebie, po pierwsze, i myślę, że Rona chyba też tak do końca nie ma, ale jestem tak szczęśliwy, jak tylko mogę bez was. Draco jest miły. - Uśmiecha się trochę zawstydzony. - Mimo że ciągle mówi, że chce jedynie swojego nazwiska, a potem odejdzie. Myślę, że tego nie zrobi. – I nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że naprawdę uważa, że Draco _nie_ odejdzie, gdy odzyska swój prestiż w czarodziejskim świecie. - Nie chcę, żeby odszedł. - To jest jeszcze bliższe prawdy. - Ale myślę, że poradzę sobie, jeśli to zrobi. - To nie jest prawda, jest pewien, że Hermiona to wie (Wiedziałaby. Wiedziałaby, gdyby nie była tak bardzo...nieżywa.). - I, ee, nie przyjdę za tydzień, ale będę tu za kolejny tydzień. Mam przesłuchanie dla Komitetu Ochrony Skrzatów Domowych. Francuskie ministerstwo twierdzi, że ma podobne zainteresowania. Fleur tam będzie, wiesz. Mówi, że chce objąć „ważną pozycję w ministerstwie" (tu naśladuje jej francuski akcent) i że to może pomóc. - Uśmiecha się, znowu drży. Pada trochę mocniej. - Fleur i Draco są do siebie w pewien sposób podobni.

Draco się zbliża i Harry wie, że też chce porozmawiać z Hermioną.

- Teraz Draco chce z tobą pomówić – mówi. - Ale potem ja znowu z tobą porozmawiam. Może niedługo Ron też będzie gotowy, by tu przyjść.

Gdy Harry odsuwa się i Draco podchodzi do grobu, zrywa się nagle porywisty wiatr, który strąca płatki z kwitnących drzew i rzuca je w śnieg. Mieszanina śniegu i płatków kwiatów opada, zimna i nie zimna w tym samym czasie, osiadając na ramionach Harry'ego i głowie Draco, i grobie Hermiony. Gdy słyszy, jak Draco zaczyna mruczeć: „Oczywiście jestem w tym tylko dla seksu, Granger", po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu (prawie trzech lat) Harry myśli, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może nie idealnie, ale _będzie_ dobrze.

xxxxx

(*) Nieśmiałki – małe, patykowate stworzenia, wyglądające, jakby składały się z kory, gałązek i pary brązowych oczek; strażnicy drzew.


End file.
